Red Dead Tiger
by Fanfictionlover2013
Summary: Tigress discovers an ancient ruby. Within that ruby gives Tigress, what Dead Bat calls a gift but to her is a horrible curse. She struggles between a fight for survival and her friends...
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Hey guys what's up. The name's Fanfictionlover2013 and this my very first Kung Fu Panda fanfiction. After being around the community, reading some awesome stories by some authors with amazing talent I decided to write some stories of my own. But this story in particular isn't my own but by 8MilesThatWay. All rights goes to him I just took the story as my own. Anyway this will be my first story. I'm a little nervous but also excited at the same time. Really hope you guys like it. Last but not least is to please review. Whether its flames comments and pm's, I really need some feed back. Alright enough about me lets get to it!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Here is the trailer written by 8MilesThatWay **_

Red Dead Tiger

Prologue

Tigress let her arm relaxed as she brought a sliver knife up to her wrist. This was going to be completely unnecessary although after holding back her uncontrollable urges for so long, she was desperate to end it. She watched the knife cut open her skin and the blood began to slowly escape her veins. Without so much as a second thought, Tigress swiftly bit down on her wrist and began drinking the blood. Seeping as she could in her mouth, she suddenly. learned a hard truth. Her blood didn't quench her thirst. It tasted like dirty, warm water. Spitting out her own blood, Tigress didn't know what else to do after, except curl up into a ball on her bed and began to cry softly.

More than ever in her life Tigress wanted someone to hold her and give her words of comfort. She wanted the power of a mother to make this pain go away. However, there was nothing in the world that could take away her curse. Of all the ones this could happen to, it had to be her it happen to. Ever since she became unfortnate enough to pick up the Dead Bat's Ruby, Tigress black out and had a vision of Dead Bat himself. He showed and told her his past, his way of life, his gift into her, and the rules of survival. She was (from the time she awoke) a vampire. Then in the past week, Tigress had managed to keep her vision and new life a secret from Shogun and others, but everyday she became more and more thirsty no matter how much cold water she drank. Sunlight was bothering her and made her feel overheated. As the days progressed...there was no more fighting the curse.

And that was how she came to biting herself. Tigress thought if she drank her own blood, she would be satisfied and not be a threat to anyone. The secret of being a vampire would OK to show to Shifu at least if she could learn to control it. Though, there was no controlling it. Tigress knew that eventually she would end up losing her control and drink the blood of the innocent. Just as Dead Bat had told her.

There was suddenly a knock at her door. Po's voice announced himself as he spoke her name. "Tigress? You OK in there?"

"Leave me alone." She tried to say angrily, but ended up sounding choked from crying.

"Are you, uh...are you...crying?" Po asked, concerned, "Want to talk about it?"

"Stay out, Po!" Tigress shouted, failing again to sound tough.

The door slowly opened and Po poked his head in. He had an expression of deep concern on his face as he took one step in.

"Tigress, what's wrong? he asked.

Tigress got to her feet, wiping the away her tears as she did so. "Nothing! Now will you please go!"

Then her vampire sense kicked in as before. She smell Po's blood running in his veins. All that blood waiting to be drained ...All for her.

"Why are looking at me like that?" Po asked, worried. "You look as though you want to eat me..."

Not exactly Tigress thought, stepping closer to him. "I'm just feeling so lonely, Po...I could actually use some company."

She lied.

"Uh..." Po felt awkward from Tigress' sudden in change attitude. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Never felt better." Tigress brought Po into a hug. "And I'm going to feel even better in a second..."

She opened her mouth wide and was ready to start biting and drinking from her first victim.

"NO!"

Tigress pushed Po away so hard, he fell back into the hall. Po looked up at her, shocked.

"Tigress!?"

"Get away from me!" Tigress screamed, backing up into her room.

"Don't come near me! Please!"

"What's going on!?" Crane had come into the hall now as did the rest of them.

"Get out!" Tigress roared at them.

"Tigress-" Viper began.

"GET OUT!"

Tigress didn't wait to see if they would listen. Casting herself out the window, she fell into the bushes and began sprinting as hard she could. As Tigress ran through the darkness her tears returned to fall from her eyes.

**A/N: Pretty awesome prologue right? I thought it was perfect way start a story. Tell me what you guys think about it by click the review button. All props goes to 8MilesThatWay. Chapter One will be up around next week or maybe even sooner...**

**Well I'm out see you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you guys for the reviews. I knew some of you guys would be excited that someone is finally writing this story. I'll try to post a chapter every Monday and Friday. And that's if school doesn't get in the way... Here's chapter one. Enjoy!**

Red Dead Tiger

Chapter One:

**Beginnings**

It was a peaceful evening in the Valley of Peace. The sun was looming over the horzion causing the clouds to give off a mixture of vibrant colors. Hues of oranges, reds and a hint of pink could be seen for miles. It was truly a beautiful sight. Many of the citizens of the Valley were up and about occupied with their everyday duties. Others were going home for the day closing their businesses. Merchants who lined up the streets during the day were all heading home back to their waiting families.

But one place in particular which was far from closing anytime soon was the famous Dragon Warrior Noodle Shop and Tofu owned by the best cook in the valley and maybe even China. The owner, an elderly goose named Mr. Ping. Inside this humble restaurant sat six of the greatest warriors that China has ever seen. Their leader was the fierce but elegant Master Tigress. Master Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey were the four talented Kung Fu warriors that make up the furious five. Then there was one, the Dragon Warrior. A panda with a heart of gold and kindness that is unmatched, his name is Po Ping.

They were all enjoying a delicious bowl of secret ingredient noodle soup.

"Man, that really hit the spot." Po said rubbing his huge belly. After his third serving of soup, he still managed to finish before the rest.

"Yup, you could say that again." Replied Mantis second to finish his meal.

It always surprised them all how Mantis could eat three times his size, finish it all and not gain any weight. Even Tigress who never really paid much attention to anything besides Kung Fu or training of some sort was impressed by the bug's ability.

Now with Monkey, Viper and Crane who finished their meals about the same time were waiting patienty for Tigress. She was always last to finish any meal whenever they ate together. As she brought the bowl of what remained of the soup near her mouth.

A familiar sound of a palace gong rung through the Valley.

**"Gonnnng!"**

**"Gonnnng!"**

**"Gonnnng!"**

Interrupting their little moment of peace. "Well that's our cue guys." Crane replied. Monkey who was enjoying their little moment together, slightly disappointed it was over so soon. "I wonder what's so urgent this late in the day. I was looking forward to some rest and relaxation." He added. Tigress glanced up at the Jade Palace as she pondered._"Monkey's right. This must be important, it's rare for Grandmaster Shifu to call us this late in the evening."_

"Come guys this is important!" Tigress waiting impatiently at the near entrance of the restaurant.

Before they could react. Palace gong rang again.

**"Gonnnng!"**

**"Gonnnng!"**

**"Gonnnng!"**

The five bolted out of the restaurant and towards of the palace. Leaving a certain panda behind who didn't seem to mind. Also remembered that he'd better hurry after them if he wanted to avoid Shifu's lecture about lateness. Placing six bowls in a wash tub for later, ever since his father traveled to a nearby village to stock up on supplies it was Po's job to have the restaurant in shape when he made it back. Something caught Po's eyes, he noticed Tigress's bowl that was half empty.

The five Kung Fu warriors were now nearing the Thousand steps when Tigress abruptly stopped. Which the made the others wondered why she'd stopped.

"Where is Po?" She inquired.

They all gave her looks that said "we don't know."

"I swear I thought the big guy was right behind us when we left." Mantis try piece together the events in the restaurant.

Tigress ears twitched slightly as she picked up a sound of someone coming around the corner. It was Po sprinting towards them with a half empty bowl of soup in hand.

He stopped near them, they waited for Po catch his breathe.

"H-hey Tigress...are you going...finished this? Cause...I'll take it." He asked still trying to catch his breathe gesturing to the bowl.

Mantis and Monkey burst into laughter.

She just stared at Po with absolutely no facial expression. The tiger grabbed the bowl and threw it up in the air. Po and the four watched as the bowl came down almost half away. When Tigress jumped and did spin kick smashing the bowl into many small pieces. Soup and pieces of pottery came crashing down to earth.

Then Tigress walked off as if nothing happened. Viper and Crane were in disbelief. Mantis and Monkey were still dying of laughter.

Po just grabbed a piece of noodle that landed on his head and ate it saying. "Now that was...Awesome."

Master Shifu was slightly annoyed at the fact that his student still were late after the gong rang for the second time. As he balanced himself on his wooden staff to get off the ground from his mediation position and limped towards the magnificent scarlet doors of the Jade Palace to wait for the arrival of his students.

When the doors flung open.

There they were his five students..._late_. _"The better have a good explanation..." _The grandmaster thought. As they approach the red panda that stood before them. They all bowed in synch. Before Tigress could speak, again the doors flew open and this time it was Po exhausted. Everyone had their eyes on him.

"Oh boy, I'm in for it now..." He mumble softly. The giant panda slowly made his way towards his master and line up next to five who all were glaring at him.

"Glad you could make it Po." The grandmaster smiled. Po smiled back nervously playing with his thumbs.

"Well since were all here lets get to business. Shall we?" The red panda pulled out a scroll from his green robe lined with golden stitches. The scroll was packaged in a white case with red ends and at the front was a ribbon with a small insignia attached the end that read "_Master Council." _

"I've received an important message not long ago from the Master's Council in Gongmen City." The red panda tugged on the ribbon which activated a latch unlocking case and revealing the message inside.

The scroll became the center of attention as they were eager to hear what was so important. Their master read the message aloud.

Dear Grandmaster Shifu

_The Master Council has agreed called upon you and your students services in aiding us with a urgent situation. If we could we would handle it ourselves but our hands are tied with other affairs that includes reforming the City of Gongmen to it's former glory. We'd also like to thank you for helping save the city from the evil clutches of Shen and his savage wolf army. Back to more important matters, we need recover a lost artifact named the Dead Bat Ruby which we assume may fall into the wrong hands if not taken seriously can cause severe consequences. From the information we have gathered the artifact maybe located in the Jiaohe jungle. Only 10 kilometers west of the Valley of Peace. We need your students to recover artifact as quickly as possible. Once the word is sent that the item has retrieved we handle it from there. _

_Thank you_

_Master Council of Gongmen City._

"Wow, it looks like were going on another adventure guys!"

"Not so fast panda." Master Shifu said with serious tone. Putting the message away as his icy blue eyes focused on his students. "I've already gave this mission some thought. It is in the best interest that this mission will be a solo one. This mission will be very dangerous. There may slight chance you may not return. Unknown dangers can lurk around every corner. This mission is not for the faint of heart. The journey will take about three days. The choice is yours to take it or not."

After their master finished the Hall of Heroes became silent. Everyone was deep in thought when suddenly a voice said.

"I'll do it."

They all looked up to see Tigress who stepped forward proudly.

**A/N: Alright Chapter one down. Many more to go! Stay tuned. Oh yeah and don't forget to click that review button. See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2 Departure

**A/N: Sorry Guy's I know I'm a day with this chapter. My schedule has been really tight but anyways I'm loving the reviews guys. Keep it coming, it really shows that you guys are really enjoying these chapters. Well here's another fresh off the computer. Enjoy! **

Red Dead Tiger

Chapter 2

**Departure **

"What!?"

They all said in unison.

Everyone except Shifu was caught off guard by Tigress's answer.

"Tigress you can't be serious!" Viper shouted.

"Yeah Tigress. Didn't you hear what Master Shifu just said?" Mantis added.

Tigress just ignored them both.

Viper continued. "Master Shifu isn't there a reasonable way. Instead of sending Tigress alone, send Po along with her...or maybe Crane or even me." Viper was very worried about Tigress going off alone, even if she was the strongest and fastest out of the six but the life of her sister mattered more than some stupid mission.

To Viper's dismay her master shook his head. "To insure a successful mission it is best if one person retrieves the artifact avoiding any confrontation and returns here safely. If we all go we will surely draw attention and probably be ambushed by those who desire the jewel to pursue evil intentions.

The one least surprised by Tigress decision was Master Shifu, it almost seemed like he knew this from the beginning. He stared into the tiger's eyes and saw no fear, no uncertainty but only pure determination. "Tigress are sure you have made your decision?"

"Master, isn't this what you trained me for."

"So I'll do it."

And there she stood not regretting a single word.

There was a long pause.

No one wanted to say word after that. Master Shifu stroked his beard as he made his decision. "Ok Tigress, this mission is yours. Go ahead and pack your things. You'll leave here tonight."

"Yes Master." Tigress bowed with fist palm gesture and returned to her position where her friends stood.

The rest of the five and Po still speechless at what just unfolded before them.

"You all are dismissed." As Master Shifu turned away to return to his mediation. Just as they were returning to their barracks when Master Shifu said. "Oh wait, before you all go I have one question."

"Why were you all late?" Master Shifu asked.

All eyes seemed to be focused in Po's direction. Tigress spoke. "Sorry Master but we had a..._slight _delay." She growled softly looking over to Po who was too ashamed to look up. "It won't happen again Master."

Shifu smiled at the little moment between the tiger and panda. "Ok. That is all you may return to your barracks except for Po. I need to have a word with you." This sent a chill down Po's spine.

One by one as the others disappeared down the hallway leaving Po behind with his ordeal. Once the grandmaster and student were alone, again there was an eerie silence.

Shifu sighed. "Po, how long have you been living here at the Jade Palace?"

"Umm...about a year and five months." He mumbled just enough to be heard.

"So what am I trying to understand is why are you always late for training, your late to wake up in mornings with everyone else and you were late..._today_." Shifu's tone was very serious.

Po opened his mouth to say something but nothing could come out. Everything Shifu spoke about was true.

"To prevent this from happening in the future, from now on I'm going to have you wake up early every morning and climb the steps hundred times back and forth before training and _without _breakfast. Also it does not excluded you from training."

Those last words hit Po like Tigress's palm strike to the chest. Po was completely devastated.

Master Shifu knew he'd hit a soft spot. His face softened as he continued. "Po, I'm not here to pick on you. I am here to help you become a better warrior. I hope you understand that this lesson is to aid you and not to hurt you."

"Yes Master I understand."

"Good, then you can return to your room."

_Meanwhile in Tigress's Room..._

"Please Tigress, you need to think about this a little more. I know once you have made your decision nothing's going change that. But you need to understand your life is way more valuable than an urgent mission sent by some council."

"Viper, I know you're trying to be good friend but I've made my decision. There's no need to go back on my word."

Viper watched as Tigress continued to pack her things into a red travel pack. Medical supplies, change of clothes and a tent with a mat. For food she packed a large block prepared Tofu in a cloth and a few dumplings. She rarely ate dumplings but just in case she had them anyway.

Mantis, Monkey and Crane were listening to whole conversation pressing theirs ears against the rice paper walls. For a few minutes the conversation stopped and heard someone stepping out. The three guys scrambled back into rooms leaving their doors slightly open to see who was coming out.

It was Viper. The expression on her face showed that she had failed, closing the door behind her. Mantis hopped beside her. "What happened? Did it work?" Mantis questioned.

"No."

"At least we tried." Monkey trying to bring everyone's hopes up.

A moment later the door slid back again and Tigress stepped out with the travel pack slung over a shoulder. She was met with expressions of sadness from her friends. Watching as Tigress walked off without saying one word. Tigress looked over her shoulder with one last glance at her family as she disappeared behind the corner.

_With Po..._

Po needed some time alone. The Sacred Peach was the perfect spot plus he was kinda hungry for some peaches. After Shifu explained his punishment he felt really down in the dumps.

"I gotta stop with the mistakes. It's like I'm holding them back." Po kicked a rock off the cliff in frustration. The rock tumble down cliff side disappearing down below. The sun had gone down already replaced by its counterpart the moon. There were no clouds for a hundred miles which gave the stars a chance to show off their beauty to the ones down below. Po was in awe, never really noticing the stars before. Grabbing a few ripe peaches to take a front row seat for the show. "Whoa! This amazing! Maybe I should do this more often."

Moments later after scarfing down a few peaches and enjoying the scenery everything was peaceful. Thoughts about the five began to run through his mind. The adventures, missions, funny moments and _Tigress._ Wait...what why was he thinking about Tigress. "Tigress is a good friend but she hates me even though we gotten a little closer..." His voice trailed off after hearing footsteps approaching. He turned to see a Master of Tiger style with her arm crossed carrying a red travel pack was smirking at him. "Well panda you're right on that note but maybe just a little."

Po's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Y-you h-heard everything?"

She nodded and sighed. "I know I haven't been a great friend to you but I'm trying to work on it."

Po had his signature grin. "Well at least your trying."

She also smiled.

"So you're leaving huh?" Po inquired.

"Yeah."

"I just hope you're making the right decision." He added.

"You're not the only one telling me this..." She said low enough for only her to hear.

"Ummm...Po."

"Yes Tigress?"

Her eyes focused to the ground a little embarrassed about. "Sorry about the incident earlier today."

"It's ok." Brushing off it as if nothing happened.

"I just got a little ang-." Tigress tried to finish but was cut off by Po who embraced her.

"I understand." He whispered onto her ear.

Immediately she stiffened up at the sudden reaction, never really getting too familiar with close proximity unless she was fighting. But the warm, soft fur brushing up against her body felt _inviting. _Slowly she wrapped her arms around the panda. _"So this is how he feels like...I never really noticed..." _That's when she did something that hadn't done for a long time...purr.

A small rumble in her throat was uncontrollable. Po chuckled a bit. They stood like this for a while before pulling away, they were blushing at the same time.

"Umm...Yeah I'd better get going..." She was still blushing but wasn't really noticeable through her fur.

"Yeah." Po rubbing the back of his neck with a big grin.

As Tigress turned to head down the steps, Po called after her.

"Tigress."

She turned around to see with Po a concerned expression.

"Be safe ok."

With a smile she said.

"I promise."

**A/N: Finally. I'd to apologize about the delay and to make it up I'll post two chapters this week ASAP. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me how you feel by clicking the review button.**


	4. Chapter 3

** A/N: Like I promised you guys. Especially Goddess of Imaginary who's super excited for this two chapters. I'd like to thank newguy with the compliment including everyone else that hit the review button. Anyway this is what you guys were waiting for. Enjoy! **

Red Dead Tiger

Chapter 3

**Punishments, Thoughts and Training**

Po was the first to wake up to an early morning sky.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon. Only with a sliver of light from the sun was enough to brighten the sky from a dark purple to a light grey bluish hue. Po looked off into the beautiful horizon then shifted his gaze back down the thousand steps.

He sighed heavily.

"Well since I'm here let me get this over with." Climbing stairs seemed to suck out all of Po's enthusiasm. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling slowly, then he began.

The Jade Palace was absolutely silent. The remaining members of five, including their grandmaster were all sleeping peacefully.

Three kilometers west of the Valley of Peace, a lonely figure walked down a trail determined to complete her mission. It was the Master of Tiger style. She briefly stopped to glance at map she'd packed.

"So if I continue down this road without any stops I'll be able to make it to Jiaohe Jungle within a day and a half." She estimated.

Since she left the Palace last night she hadn't setup a tent to rest yet. It felt good to be on a solo mission. The freedom felt _wonderful._ No one was there to stop her for constant bathroom breaks or lunch breaks. Not saying those were bad but she was able to travel longer distances in a shorter amount of time. For the hell of it she could sprint whole way there if she wanted to.

There was only one thing that felt different was the _silence_. The only sounds she picked up were the leaves of trees blowing with the wind, footsteps of oncoming traveling salesmen and merchants who were heading in opposite direction to the Valley. And the constant crunching of gravel under her Kung Fu sandals as she kept a decent pace. Conversations were all too familiar when she and the five plus Po sent off on missions. The silence felt weird but she didn't pay it any mind.

But one sound that stood out of the rest was a rumbling. It sounded more like grumbling as it continued. She was surrounded by vegetation from all directions. _"Anyone or anything can hide under this thick vegetation...probably an ambush I better be cautious." _As she was on full alert, trying listen for the source of the sound.

_"There!" _

She heard it again but this time it was closer and louder. She slid into her tiger style stance to ready herself for a surprise attack.

She closed her eyes for absolute focus.

She waited for her surrounding to become completely silent to pinpoint the enemy.

_"I've got you!"_

To her disappointment. She found the source of the weird noise. But it wasn't even a threat. She looked down at her stomach.

It rumbled again.

She blushed with complete embarrassment. Thank the gods above that no one was there to see her failure. She wouldn't be able to live it down if Monkey and Mantis including the rest of them. Deciding to take lunch break would take her mind off of self-humiliation. Placing her pack near a tree and pulled out the wrapped Tofu. Taking a seat under the tree while unwrapping the prepared Tofu. Tigress used the cloth as a plate slicing a loaf of white soy bean blend into smaller portions with her index claw. She was about to pop a piece into her mouth when she glanced at the dumplings she'd packed.

The dumplings automatically reminded her of Po. She never really tried them before because of her only Tofu diet. Po always urging her to try his cooking. But she'd always refused.

"Just because they aren't here to see me eat this, I'll try one." She said.

Picking one up in her paw and closely examined it. To her surprise it was a lot softer and lighter than what she was expecting. _"Almost Po like...but not on the light side." _She pondered. _"Whoa, why am I comparing Po's softness to food...weird? I wonder what is he doing now and the others too?"_

She popped the dumpling into her mouth. After chewing for a couple seconds she was amazed by how much favor it had.

_ "These are delicious __With Po..._

"Come on!" "Come on!" "Come on!" "Last lap!" "Almost there, just a couple more steps!" The panda was breathing heavily. No matter how many times body screamed for him to stop, he'd refused to give up. It would be a couple of minutes before the morning gong. He could see the top where the steps stopped at the Jade Palace entrance. Determined to get top before the gong he had dug deeper and at this point Po was sprinting for the final stretch.

Minutes later an exhausted Po was on his back at the top of the thousand step gasping for air.

"**Gonnnnng!"**

The all too familiar sound rung through the Valley of Peace. Po punched the air with accomplishment. "Yes I made it!" "Even if I feel sick to the point of throwing up..."

Suddenly the doors opened and red panda stepped out with a small smile. "Well done panda. I can see you're improving on the first day of your punishment."

"Thank you Master. I'm trying my best." He was trying catch his breath.

"Now remember you can't celebrate too early now. You still have a morning training session to complete. Now get up so we can begin."

"Ummm...Master I-I can't really get up. Legs are kinda numb." Po said as he sat up.

Master Shifu rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Po, I swear that if you do not get up in the next 3 minutes. I'll make sure that I'm your sparring partner for the rest of the year."

Without a single word, Po got up with strength that he didn't even know he had and sprinted inside the Palace all the way to the training hall.

Master Shifu watched as his student ran down the hall making a left to the training hall. "That works every time."

With a small smile, the grandmaster followed after Po to the training hall.

_At Training hall..._

Several minutes later, the grandmaster arrived at the hall with five of his students waiting patiently for him.

Clearing his throat to gain their attention before he began to speak.

"Well since we are all here lets us begin today's training session. Today we are practicing detecting your enemy's with only your hearing senses. To find where you stand with your skills, you will be blindfolded."

The five didn't seem to be bothered by the test expected Po who was nervous.

Master Shifu continued. "I'll start first and for my opponent I'll choose Crane." The student nodded as he made his way taking one side of the arena. Master Shifu placed his staff on the wall and pulled a red cloth out of his robe. Taking place at the opposite side of Crane. He tied the cloth around his eyes.

"Ok Crane are you ready?" Master asked, shifted into his fight stance.

"Yes Master." Crane said doing the same.

"Begin!"

Others watched from nearby as Crane immediately took off into the air made a dive for the red panda. Strangely enough Master Shifu stood his ground. His ears only twitched as he listened for Crane movements.

"Why isn't Master Shifu moving? He's going to get hurt!" Po yelled. But they just continue to watch until moment of impact, but to their surprise it never happened. With precise timing and accuracy, the red panda dodged the attack and countered with a palm strike to the avian's wings. Making Crane temporarily spin out of control almost crashing into weapons stacked into a neat pile against the wall.

"Wow that was amazing." Monkey still shocked.

"Ditto." Mantis added.

"Crane you ok?" Viper asked.

"Yeah I'm good but what the hell was _that_?" Crane was stunned.

"That. Was. So. Awesome!" Po was ecstatic.

Master Shifu lifted the blindfold. "Now that was reading your opponents moment with only your hearing sense."

"It's probably because of those big ears." Mantis whispered into Monkey's ears making him laugh aloud.

"I heard that!" The red panda's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Since you two are enjoying yourselves. You guys are next to demonstrate and Mantis you'll be blindfolded."

Instantly, they both stopped laughing. Their faces had shame and embarrassment written all over as they took their places.

Mantis and Monkey's demonstration ended pretty quickly. With Mantis unable to focus and Monkey finishing him off with one quick smack of the wrist knocking him out.

"Ohhhhhh..."

"What in the world happened?" Mantis was disoriented, as he tried to make out the figures surrounding him.

"Wow, buddy you took a hit. A pretty bad one too."

"I think he'd deserve it.

"Hey Mantis. You ok?"

"I think that's enough for training for today."

"I agree."

**A/N: I think the next chapter will be posted tomorrow night. And it will be an all Tigress chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. And don't leave without leaving some reviews. **

** "I'm out!"**


End file.
